Heir of Magix
by The Critic's Review
Summary: Who are these mysterious figures and why do they want Naruto dead? What are these visions he's having? Follow Naruto as he goes from a simple boy to a Hero of legend!


**Naruto: Heir of Magix**

**The Start of it All**

**Story will contain elements, places and/or characters from **_**Claymore and Dragon ball z.**_

Sarutobi sat in his office as the re-instated Hokage. It had been five hours since Minato had died sealing the Nine-tails into his own son Naruto. Kushina, his wife, died during child-birth. Sitting across from him, with Naruto in arms, was Griffin; Naruto's grandma. Beside her was a giant scroll with all the Namikaze scrolls, jewelry, etc.

"Now that we have all of that sorted…" Sarutobi spoke. "What will you do with Naruto?"

"I'll take him with me of course." Griffin stated simply as she adjusted Naruto in her arms. "I doubt that pervert will take care of him like my son-in-law wanted. And even if he did; I don't want my grand-son turning into him. And Tsunade…well; enough said." Sarutobi nodded his head. Then a look of realization dawned his face.

"Then what should I tell Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the village?" Asked Sarutobi

"Tell them that the Namikaze clan has died. If you tell them that he's alive and contains the Nine-tails; they won't stop until they find a way to reach him or remove you so if Naruto ever comes back he'll be killed." Griffin stated simply. Sarutobi sighed and nodded his head.

"Oh…one more thing…" Sarutobi spoke. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Griffin. "The scroll will unseal in 5-years. Before Minato died, he said that this scroll will explain certain things."

Griffin nodded her head and took the scroll. "And you should control your council more."

Sarutobi smirked as he nodded his head. Griffin, along with Naruto, vanished in a bright light.

**Week later**

Sarutobi came walked into his office and threw him-self onto the chair. He just came back from the council meeting. The council was, as he expected, very shell-shocked when he told them the Namikaze clan was gone and all belongings were destroyed. But he suspected they were saddened with the losing the Namikaze estates then losing Minato and his family. And the worst part was he still had Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, and Tsunade to deal with. It was five minutes later that the people in question came rushing in.

"Old man! Please tell me this is some sick joke and that Minato's son is actually alive?" asked Jiraiya. Shizune and Kakashi were behind the two Sannin.

"I hate to tell you this Jiraiya; but what you heard was true. Minato, Kushina, and their son Naruto are dead." Sarutobi sad with fake sadness that went un-noticed by those in the room. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune looked down at their feet as tears fell from their eyes.

Jiraiya and Tsunade walked out of the room with-out saying a word. Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves. Shizune rushed out after her sensei. It pained Sarutobi to lie to them; but he knew it would only cause Griffin and Naruto problems. All he could was hope that what Kushina told him about her mother and the place she used to live at wasn't true.

**Cloud Tower**

"QUICK; CATCH HIM!" yelled a student as she and five other students ran after the toddler. The toddler in question was currently, and strangely, on top of a tree and laughing. Griffin was looking on with amusement.

_'I see potential in this.'_ Griffin mentally mused as she saw two students fall to the ground with Naruto sitting on them with a smile. Naruto crawled off the girls and towards his grandma. Griffin bent down and picked him up. Naruto yawned and went to sleep. Griffin turned around and walked away with a smile.

**16 years later**

Naruto walked through the halls of Cloud Tower. He wore a tight, short-sleeve black shirt with finger-less gloves. He had on faded jeans and black shoes. His red hair reached down to his shoulders. Around his neck was a pendant that held a small blue-crystal with power radiating off it. **(Check profile for image.)**

On his left shoulder was Zing. She was about fifteen centimeters tall with insect wings; wearing black and yellow camo with a pair of insect eye goggles. She had pageboy styled hair that was dark purple.

"So who are we pranking today?" Zing asked excitedly.

"How about the new year students at Alfea?" Naruto suggested. Zing's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. Naruto smirked and made a hand sign. The duo disappeared in a yellow flash.

**Unknown location**

In a desolate, frozen realm; we find three cloaked figures over-looking a frozen over palace. The wind blew at their cloaks and stung their skin.

"What are we going to do? With that kid alive; our plans are ruined!" Said one figure in an angry voice.

"I know…" said another. "The king and queen were smart when they decided to save and infuse their power and blood into that child."

"It doesn't matter anyway. All we have to do is kill the child and take his power." The last figure said. The other two nodded their heads in agreement. They gave the frozen land and palace one last glance before disappearing from view.

**Alfea**

Naruto and Zing re-appeared on top of the dome of the main building that was over-looking the courtyard. Faragonda, the Head-mistress of Alfea, was just about done with the introduction speech. Naruto smirked. Naruto and Zing became invisible and snuck their way down to ground level. He behind the stand and waited for Faragonda to finish. Just as she finished, Naruto made a hand sign. A mile away from Alfea, a dragon made of fire shot out of the forest and let out a loud roar. It flapped its wings and flew towards Alfea. The fairies present ran into hiding as they screamed in terror. Faragonda let out a heavy sigh before stomping her foot into the ground. A moment later, two thuds were heard and the duo appeared on the ground in front of Faragonda as the dragon disappeared.

"Hi Head-mistress Faragonda. How are you doing this lovely day?" Naruto smiled weakly. Zing slowly inched her way from the freighting gaze.

"Just fine until you arrived." Faragonda said plainly. Naruto and Zing gave a weak laugh.

**Hour later**

"That's the last one!" Naruto exclaimed as he placed the last dish on the drying rack.

"Good. Now you can move to the toilets." Faragonda said with a smile.

Naruto hung in his head in defeat and groaned as he made his way to continue his punishment. Zing followed closed behind as she mumbled about annoying partners.

**With Bloom**

"Who was that guy?" Asked Musa as she walked with Bloom, Stella, Techna, Flora, and Aisha.

"Just Naruto." Stella said with a dismissive gesture. "He's always doing stuff like that."

"I'm guessing stuff like that is common occurrence around here?" Techna asked. Stella nodded her head. The group walked on until they reached the top floor and looked out a window to see the vast forest.

"Hey Stella. Why is that area over there so…desolate?" asked Bloom as she pointed to a vast area with-out trees that looked to be 10-miles by 10-miles. Stella shuddered a little.

"That happened 3-years ago." Stella said quietly; all eyes focusing on her. "There is day that we all call _'The darkest day in Magix'_."

_**Flash-back**_

_ The sky over Magix was blood-red. Naruto had blood running down the right side of his face as he slowly walked towards Broly. His eyes were glaring at his opponent. For 10-miled all around, there were no trees. At Alfea; Fairies, Witches, and Specialists were watching the fight._

_ "It seems you still have some fight in you." Broly mocked._

_Naruto didn't respond as he rushed forward. Naruto pushed his hand out and crystals shot out. Broly responded by shooting an energy ball that shattered the crystal on impact. It crashed into and exploded; causing Naruto to scream out in pain. Broly jumped up in the air and landed, hard, right on Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth in pain as fire formed around his hands. He aimed them at Broly's chest and let loose. Broly flew out of the way in time. Naruto seized the moment and flew away to get some distance between him and Broly._

_Naruto spun around and shot his arms forward as red energy shot towards the incoming Broly. Just as Naruto expected, Broly knocked it away with a simple swipe of his arm. Naruto quickly gathered chakra in his right fist and dashed forward to meet Broly. When he was close enough; Naruto slammed his fist into Broly's gut. Charging both mana and chakra to his legs, feet, and right arm and hand; he pushed on and sent Broly flying 5-yards away. But before Broly could hit the ground, he sent a massive sphere of energy at Naruto._

_Naruto channeled both chakra and mana to his left arm and the ball of energy crashed into him. Naruto struggled to hold his place but was slowly being pushed back._

'_**I need to end this now!'**__ Naruto thought franticly as he finally managed to re-direct the mass of energy up-wards. But just as he did; Broly appeared out of no-where and punched Naruto in the stomach._

"_For the man who's supposed to be the best fighter this world as to offer…you're pathetically weak." Broly taunted._

_Naruto staggered back as he clutched his abdomen area. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Broly grabbed Naruto by the hair and threw him in the air. Broly appeared behind Naruto and punched him back down to the ground. Broly then slammed down on Naruto; causing the boy to scream in agony._

_**Alfea**_

_ Everyone gathered at Alfea heard Naruto's screams of pain. The Specialists were shaking with rage that they could do nothing to help. Almost all of the fairies, and some witches, were covering their ears and praying for the screams to stop. Faragonda was looking away as tears silently fell from her eyes. Saladin felt the same feeling as his students. Griffin was just about ready to break down._

_**Naruto**_

_ Naruto slowly walked out the crater that was formed from Broly slamming down on him; a red aura surrounded him. "Now you die Broly!"_

_ Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Broly. Naruto delivered a swift, chakra-powered punch to Broly's abdomen. Naruto then gathered mana and chakra in his hand and formed a sphere. It thrusted forward; pushing him back like it was nothing. Naruto vanished and reappeared right in front of Broly with another sphere of energy in hand. Naruto rammed it into the first one and a large explosion occurred; kicking up large amounts of dust._

_ But the dust quickly disappeared and the wind picked up. Light was shooting out of Broly as it seemed to form cracks on his skin. The wind got fast and faster until an explosion erupted from Broly's body. Naruto shielded his eyes from the blinding light._

_**End flash-back**_

"Since then: Naruto was known as a hero." Stella finished. All the girls stared wide-eyed as Stella finished her story. The story sounded too surreal to be true.

_*Knock, Knock*_

"Miss Stella! I've brought word from Miss Faragonda! She wishes to speak to you!" came Naruto's voice through the door.

"Tell her we'll be there soon!" Stella shouted.

"Alright. I'll tell her." Naruto said and left.

**2 hours later**

Naruto threw the disgusting outfit in the trash can with a smile. Naruto let out a content sigh. As he walked away, Zing appeared on top of his head looking just as exhausted.

"Who…knew…she…was…so evil." Zing panted. Naruto gave a weak laugh at that.

"I know what you mean." Naruto said with a slight shudder. "I remember the first time I had to go through her _punishment_."

Zing and Naruto blinked a few times before breaking down into a laughing fit. After a few minutes, the two calmed down and disappeared in a yellow flash; unaware of three sets' of eyes watching them.

**Cloud Tower**

Griffin, Faragonda, and Saladin watched Naruto and Zing through a viewing orb as the pair in question was running away in horror as Stella and her friends chased them for pulling a prank on them.

"It's getting close to that time." Faragonda said; looking up at Griffin.

"I know. I just wish Naruto had more time to be him-self." Griffin said solemnly. Saladin and Faragonda remained silent as they went back to watching Naruto and Zing being chased by the Winx girls.

**With Naruto**

Naruto backed up against the wall as the Winx girls surrounded him. Zing was hiding behind his head.

"We got you now Naruto." Stella said menacingly.

Naruto looked at each of the girls before his eyes finally landed on Techna and smirked. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in front of Techna. The girls spun around just in time to see Naruto pull Techna into a deep kiss. All looked on with shock. Techna suddenly felt weak in the legs. After five seconds, Naruto pulled away and Techna fell to her knees. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

"THAT ROTTEN BASTARD!" Stella roared.

**Else-where**

"I can't believe you did that!" exclaimed Zing as her and Naruto reappeared.

"They'll kill me but it was sure worth it!" Naruto laughed. Naruto looked back at Alfea as heard Stella's yell. Naruto snickered as he walked away.

"Why hello Naruto."

Naruto spun around to see a cloaked figure standing before him. Naruto was about to speak when another figure appeared behind him on his left and another on his right. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Zing…get out of here." Naruto whispered.

"But…" Zing protested.

"Just go!" Naruto said harshly. Zing looked at him for a moment before she vanished in a yellow light. Naruto turned his attention to the figure in front of him. "Who are you?"

The figures said nothing as they charged at Naruto. Naruto quickly dropped to the ground and thrusted his arms outward. A gust of wind exploded from his body and pushed the attackers away. Naruto pushed him-self up and formed a Rasengan in each hand. Naruto lunged at the figure in front of him with his arms out-stretched. The figure rolled out of the way before the attack could hit.

Figures 2 and 3 came up from behind with stone covering their fists'. Naruto turned around and his Rasengan's smashed into the stone fists'. A large explosion had Naruto flying into a tree. A trail of blood flowed down from his mouth. Naruto looked up to see the three figures looming over him; each having a ball of fire resting in their hands. In a swift movement; Naruto had crystal forming around his hands and arms as he rushed three figures.

The figures jumped away and threw the fire-balls at Naruto who quickly covered him-self in crystal. The fire was absorbed into the crystal. Then crystal's with fire on the inside were shot out and started exploding near the figures. The last shot was the biggest. Naruto looked up to see the smoke clear to reveal the three figures unharmed. One of them had black mana formed around his hand threw it at Naruto. The red-head smirked as he threw a ball of gold mana at it. But as he did; figure-1 appeared behind him and hit him with an earth spell. Naruto grunted in pain as he was sent crashing to the ground. The third figure threw some kind of anti-magical net over Naruto. But to there surprise; Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Nice try. But you'll have to do better then that." Naruto smirked from a top of a tree.

The three figures were about to attack when the Winx girls appeared on the scene. The in the middle cursed before he and the other two vanished. The girls ran over to Naruto as he landed on the ground.

"Naruto; who were they?" asked Stella.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling that we'll be seeing them again very soon." Naruto stated ominously.


End file.
